


Almost Full Circle

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [113]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Ever since the twins joined the family, the baby circle had been broken. Until now. Except it was accidentally of William's own doing.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Supreme Family Chaos [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364899
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	Almost Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mama Bear One-Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126849) by [funkylittlebidiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylittlebidiot/pseuds/funkylittlebidiot). 



> Inspired by Chapter 6: Affection in funkylittlebidiot's Mama Bear One Shots

Stephen had just come back from Kamar-Taj when not just Valerie came running to greet him, but Diana as well. Now that wasn't exactly uncommon, but it was when the little sorceress was looking frantic. Stephen couldn't even open his mouth before she did.

"Mommy! William needs help!"  
Stephen frowns as he picks up Valerie. "Why? What happened?"

Instead of explaining the situation, Diana grabs his hand and leads him into the living room. There he found Tony sitting on the couch with Thomas standing in front of him, biting his thumbnail nervously, and both were looking at something Stephen couldn't see. He rounds the coffee table to get a better look, and then immediately darts forward to sit next to Tony and take the dark-haired baby he was holding. Valerie pouts a little when she's moved to sit next to her mother rather than on his lap, but doesn't complain when the baby takes her spot on his lap instead.

Hazel eyes look up into blue when the baby is transferred from one lap to another and then coos when he recognizes Stephen. It was William. He was somehow turned into a baby and that was what Stephen needed to find out if he was going to turn him back.

If. He was _always_ tempted to leave his kids as babies.

"What happened?" Stephen asks and Tony shrugs.  
"I'm not sure. It was just William and the girls up here when it happened." Tony says with a frown.  
"He was showing us butterflies," Diana pipes up. "He said you taught him how to do it."  
"Did it look like how I make them?" Stephen asks softly as he brushes back some of William's unruly hair.  
"Yeah, but then Valerie laughed and it was different. Then he was a baby." Diana says.  
"Ah." The sorcerer says with a smile. "I think I know what happened, but--"  
"But you want a day with baby William before you change him back?" Tony finishes with a knowing smirk.  
"Precisely."

The sorcerer gets up with baby William in his arms and Valerie climbs down from the couch to follow him into the kitchen. There, Stephen starts to make a snack for the younger children and he smiles when William starts babbling to him. The boy was incoherent but seemed happy enough to try and communicate with Stephen nonetheless. It was nice to see William so outgoing, but it made the doctor a little sad to know that the boy used to be so happy once upon a time. Granted, William's (and Thomas's) happiness seemed to be steadily improving since they moved to the tower.

"Mama!" The baby says and leans toward the counter reaching for the strawberries that Stephen had pulled out.  
Hearing William call him Mama made Stephen's heart swell and he smiles. "Patience. I know you like strawberries." 

While both William and Valerie cling to him, Stephen finishes putting together snacks and takes the plates over to the table. He sets William in Valerie's high chair and then helps Valerie onto a chair at the table as Diana joins them.

"Valerie, William needs to borrow your high chair for now okay? Can you be a big girl and sit at the table?" Stephen asks softly and Valerie nods as she reaches for a half piece of grape.  
"Okay Mama."

Stephen smiles and kisses the top of her head and sits at the table across from her and next to William to monitor them. While he made sure to cut some of the food into small pieces, he always stayed to watch. Especially since blueberries were also involved. Tony in the meantime had convinced Thomas that his brother would be fine and to continue on with his day, and the older twin settled on the couch with the engineer to watch TV.

When Peter and Harley came home from hanging out with friends, Peter immediately burst into laughter when he saw William and Harley _stared_.

"Do you have bad baby fever Mom?" Peter cackles and Stephen rolls his eyes.  
"I came home to him like this. He did it to himself by accident."  
"Underoos, you should know by now that Mama Bear has permanent baby fever." Tony says from the living room.  
"That's true. When are you going to fix him?" The teen asks the sorcerer.  
"Maybe tomorrow." Stephen says.  
"I...kind of understand why you and Cassie ignored each other when this happened." Harley finally mutters to his brother who snickers.

After the three younger children finished their snacks, Diana helped put their plates in the sink, Valerie climbed down from her chair to go play, and Stephen wiped William's hands and face free of sticky fruit juice before letting him down and following Valerie to check her for stickiness. He should have known his youngest would have stuck around if she did have some because she was perfectly clean when he caught up with her and looked. While he went back to take care of the dishes, Tony picked up William when he clumsily walked back to the living room.

"Come here _mimmo_. _La mamma ti ha fatto uno spuntino delizioso?_ " Tony asks.

Stephen was mildly surprised when he saw William nod in response. He knew Tony planned on teaching the twins other languages like he had taught (and is still teaching) the rest of the kids, but he didn't know when his husband found the time. The twins usually spent their time downstairs or with Peter, Harley, and Cassie. Unless maybe they went to the lab sometimes?

William starts on another spiel of baby gibberish, with the occasional proper English word, and Tony chuckles before setting the baby back down. William toddles over to where Valerie is playing, and the baby girl holds out a block for him once he sits down. The two play quietly, talking amongst themselves, and Tony joins Stephen at the kitchen sink to watch them play together.

"I know that look." Tony huffs fondly when he sees Stephen, blue eyes full of content and motherly love.  
"What look?" The sorcerer asks after tearing his gaze away from the babies.  
"You want another one."  
Stephen snorts. "I always want another one."  
"But you're actually considering it." Tony points out as he wraps an arm around Stephen's waist.  
"The baby is still in our room." Stephen counters.  
"She's getting to that age where we need to start getting her into her own room...or at least sharing with Diana."  
"The twins are also still new to our family."  
"Maybe, but I was serious when I said we can have as many babies as you want. We're not hurting for money _at all_. We could have twenty kids before I start to notice a dent." Tony chuckles.  
Stephen smiles and leans into him after drying his hands. "Maybe later."  
"Whatever you want _Duchessa_."

The rest of the day was spent on the living room watching the babies. Both William and Valerie would ocassionally toddle over with a toy to offer Stephen or Tony, and when they got bored of toys, a Disney movie was put on. They watched a couple of those, and halfway through the third found Tony giving William's stomach multiple rasberries which had the boy screeching with laughter.

If Stephen had ovaries, they would have burst by now.

"Okay." Tony starts once dinner was had. "Time for three of our babies to go to bed."  
"Is William staying up here with you?" Thomas asks and Stephen nods as he takes the baby boy from Tony.  
"Just for tonight. We can't let him stay by himself in his room."  
"Okay." Thomas nods and thanks them for dinner before heading down to spend the rest of the night with Wanda and Vision. Probably to watch a movie before bed.

Harley had been surprisingly scarce all day, sticking to hanging out in his room for the most part. Diana went down with Cassie after snack time until dinner and now Tony was leading her upstairs with Valerie in his arms. Peter and Stephen followed, the teen heading into Diana's room to read her a bedtime story, and the adults into their bedroom with the babies. They dressed Valerie and William in their pajamas and then changed themselves before joining the babies on the king sized bed. William would have to sleep in the bed with them, and Stephen figured Valerie might kick up a fuss if they didn't let her join them too. 

Tony turned the TV on at a low volume as Stephen got himself and the babies settled, and the engineer smiles when both of them curl up against Stephen. All three were already drifting off, Stephen because of his Sorcerer Supreme duties he had earlier in the day, and the babies because...well...they were babies. Tony reaches over and strokes high cheekbones with his thumb.

"Tired, honey?" He asks quietly.  
"Hmmm…" Stephen answers as soft snores come from the little ones nestled against him.

The bedroom door cracks opens a little more to let Athena in, and the wolf hops up onto the bed. She briefly sniffs Valerie and William until Stephen gently pushes her away, and she walks back over to the foot of the bed and lays down with a tired huff. She had also helped keep an eye on and play with the babies, sniffing them was just her way of checking on them one last time before she went to sleep.

"Good girl." Tony mumbles and leans down to pet her before laying back down to watch TV.

He was the last to fall asleep, and when he did, Friday turned off the tv. Both children thankfully slept through the night, but of course, the next morning, the couple woke up to the babies in different positions than they had fallen asleep in. Valerie was in her usual position with her foot in Tony's face, and William was sprawled out with his face buried in Stephen's neck. The two didn't dare move until they woke up though. They simply rested until hazel and blue eyes both blinked open and both babies yawned.

Athena got up when Valerie sat up and the baby girl giggles with the wolf licks her face. "'tena! No!"

William sits up to pet the wolf and Stephen and Tony get out of bed. With a reluctant sigh, the sorcerer helps William to the edge of the bed and starts forming the spell to turn the boy back to his teenaged self. The boy coos as magic sparks from Stephen's fingertips, and the doctor sends the spell at the boy. After a very brief flash of light, they find William back to normal, and the boy squeaks with a growing blush before seemingly popping out of existence.

He had merely teleported elsewhere, likely his room, but it still had Stephen sighing. He had hoped the incident would help the teen open up more.

"Give him time Duchess. You know he's skittish." Tony says after walking around the bed to give him a good morning kiss.  
"I know." Stephen sighs. "It was nice while it lasted at least."  
Tony chuckles. "Are you sure you don't want another baby?"  
"Don't tempt me until Valerie is out of our room." Stephen smiles.  
"Pfft there's enough room in here for a second crib."  
"Are you sure _you_ don't have baby fever?" Stephen teases.  
"Who knows? Maybe it rubbed off on me." Tony smiles. "How about you shower and I'll make breakfast today?" He offers.  
"Sounds like a plan." Stephen murmurs before kissing his husband again.

Tony leave the room after picking up Valerie, and Stephen smiles when he hears the engineer ask their youngest what she wants for breakfast (in Italian of course). What surprised him was when Valerie responded with "Waffles!" in Italian as well.

Their kids really were clever.

Stephen started to wonder if Tony and the kids were conspiring against him now with all the foreign languages they were learning. It was no secret that the sorcerer had a thing for it. The kids would probably help tease their mother by talking to their father in different languages.

 _It might just work too_ , Stephen thinks with an audible sigh.


End file.
